barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Special Friendship
A Very Special Friendship is 5th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends on June 20 1996. Plot When Barney and the kids we're talking about friendship. when BJ is very happy just like for you. they friends a lot of fun things like to the sky an hot air balloon making go up everywhere. Just like this one before friendship today. Cast Barney BJ Carlos Tosha Stephen Kristen Keesha Songs 1.Barney Theme Song 2.Being Together 3.Friends of Mine 4.It's a Family Tradition 5.Big and Little 6.Taking Turns 7.Hey Look at Me, I Can Fly! 8.Growing Big and Tall 9.I Love You Notes Carlos wears the same clothes from Birthday is Celebrate and Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a short hair. Tosha wears the same clothes from But Many Things I Can Do and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a little long hair. Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. Kristen wears the same clothes from Birthday is Celebrate and Once Upon a Time. And a little long hair. Keesha wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a hair-style. Barney I Love You Barney Says and End Credits (A Very Special Friendship) Transcript Kristen: Barney what's going on Barney: You're welcome Kristen BJ: Hey sissy who make pretending is fun (Music starts of I Love You) Just like you Barney: oh thank you BJ i'm always having fun spend with day with you I love you you love me we're a happy family with a great big hug And a kiss for me to you Won't you day you love me too? (holdhands) Barney BJ and Kids: I Love You you love me we're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? (music ends barney giggles and bj giggles) BJ: Oh boy sissy we take our picture we take a home a see you soon later Barney and Kids: oh Bye BJ Take Care bye bye see you soon BJ: Bye guys (BJ walking away then dissappears) Barney: Bye bye Kristen: it was to take BJ we take our home Carlos: I guess we better get going too Tosha: me too Stephen: Oh see you soon Barney: Okay Kids: Bye Barney Barney: (last lines) Bye bye i am sure have fun see ya (giggles) Tosha: Thank You Barney (Tosha turn off the lights and fade the Barney doll hold a picture book Then it winks) (pop) (we open up and boy jump on a trampoline in the backyard) Boy: Hey everybody it's time for Barney Says (pop) (the screen and confetti turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) Barney: Hello again to all my friends i'm glad you came to play Our fun and learning never ends Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) Our Friend BJ we take a look in our picture book today. he draw a pictures. our friends and family don't forget on one each other. soon we talking about taking turns. it was fun pretending an hot air balloon that's super-dee-duper. We talking about my picture on her camera himself too. Today we all about on her pictures who making photo album today it was fun. when he take a picture who making friends herself. And remember i love you (pop) Category:1996 episodes